Impersonator
by Leviathan680
Summary: The Teen Titans go out, and when they come back Raven starts acting different. Will the teen titans figure out what happened before it's too late? FINISHED!
1. The beginning of Leviathan680's tale

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, if that means anything to anybody. I've been playing with this random idea for. about a month now, and finally joined fanfic.net to write it. If it sucks, DEAL WITH IT! And write some constructive criticism.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own the teen titans, so don't sue me. This story comes form MY imagination, so if it looks like yours, it's not supposed to, and I didn't copy anybody. As of now, one of these characters is mine (Snopysche) though as the story progresses, I might add my own characters with actual personality (shock!!).  
  
.  
  
It was another boring day in Titans tower, so Beastboy (BB), Cyborg (Cy), Starfire (SF), and Robin (Rob) decided to head to the café for pizza. Raven (Rav) decided to stay at home to meditate after yesterday's fight with Snopsyche, the mind twister who used the cold to manipulate people. They had won, but Raven felt the need to clear her mind.  
  
Rav (chanting in the game room): Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.  
  
Doorbell: ding dong ding dong  
  
Rav (falls to the ground, startled): what? Who could that be?  
  
Raven heads to the door and opens it. A blast of sleeping gas fills the doorway and Raven passes out.  
  
Mysterious character: Never good at anything except having bad taste in clothes, eh Raven?  
  
Some time passes and the other 4 return to Titans Tower.  
  
Cy: Yoh, Raven we're back!  
  
(Raven is reading a book in the game room) Rav: Yay.  
  
BB: Dude, you should have been there! It was great, I finally beat Cy at Motorcycle Ninja Race!  
  
Cy: That's only because you distracted me! If you hadn't cheated, I would have beaten you!  
  
BB: I so did not cheat!  
  
Cy: Did to!  
  
BB: Did not!  
  
(Raven slams her book and leaves) Cy: Did t. wait, did Raven just storm out of here?  
  
BB: Yeah, stop changing the subject!  
  
Cy: But don't you find it odd? Usually she tells us to knock it off and THEN leaves.  
  
BB: I wouldn't worry about it, this is Raven you know.  
  
Cy: Still..  
  
The day passes and it is the next day.  
  
BB: Goood Morning! I have Breakfast!  
  
Cy: Oh no, not that again.  
  
BB: Hey, tofu is good!  
  
Cy: How can you say this stuff is good?  
  
BB: Easy, because it is!  
  
Cy: Whatever.  
  
(Robin and Starfire walk in) Rob: I'm telling you I left it in the game room!  
  
SF: Perhaps it is in the room of Beastboy, or under the couch of potatoeing.  
  
Rob: No, I checked under the couch. Hey Beastboy, have you seen my videogame of Super Ninja Fury 17?  
  
BB: No, sorry dude.  
  
SF: Oh, Beastboy! You have made us breakfast of fake eggs again! How thoughtful!  
  
Robin nodds his head in agreement while Cyborg makes his own breakfast. They begin to dig in when Robin asks: Where's Raven?  
  
Cy: Don't know. She didn't seem quite herself yesterday.  
  
BB: I know she doesn't like tofu, but usually she shows up to make herbal tea or something.  
  
Cy: Maybe we should go check on her?  
  
Author's note: Is it too long? If so, I'm sorry. Hope you like it so far though it doesn't have the funny charm of the TV show (I'm working on that). I know, I know, it's very predictable and everything, but DEAL WITH IT! Enough said, I think you readers get the point. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Where's my stuff?

Author's note: Disregard some of the author's note at the end of chapter 1, because today Leviathan680 learned an important fact: Word documents are shorter when they are transferred to fanfic.net. So there. Now you all know how completely computer illiterate I am. If you want to know what the abbreviations are for, check ch.1.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, never will, and would probably screw them up if I did.  
  
Cy: Maybe we should go check on her?  
  
BB: She'll probably just get mad at us and tell us to go away.  
  
Cy: Yeah, but you know we just fought with Snopsyche. He may have messed with her mind.  
  
BB: I doubt it. Raven's too tough to have her mind messed with.  
  
Cy: Yeah I know that. I'm sure she's fine.  
  
BB (confused to no end): What's with you? You were just saying we should go check on her, and now you're on my side? What's with you?  
  
Cy: I think I'll go play Super Ninja Fury 14.  
  
BB: Fine! Just go and leave me here confused!  
  
Beastboy leaves the kitchen and heads towards his room. He hears some sounds coming from Starfire's room, and Beastboy specifically remembers seeing Starfire in the kitchen a few minutes ago. He goes and up to the room, waits a second, and peeks in. Nobody!  
  
BB: Just my imagination!  
  
Beastboy is in his room when the bell goes off.  
  
Rob: Danger in the city! Titans GO!  
  
All the titans leave to follow after their leader, including Raven. In the city, Mammoth (Mam) is wreaking havoc.  
  
Rob: Not you again!  
  
Mam: Oh yes pip-squeak crew.  
  
BB: Hey, if I don't remember correctly, we kicked your butt!  
  
Mam: Hehe, this time you won't be so lucky!  
  
Rav: As if luck caused it last time.  
  
Raven tries to use her powers to stop Mammoth, but to no avail. Beastboy transforms into the biggest animal he can think of but gets bounced back. Cyborg and Robin have similar luck. Starfire uses her starbolts, but they too are bounced back  
  
Rav: What?  
  
Mam: HA! Now you will pay for disgracing HIVE academy!  
  
(Mammoth picks them up and throws them at random, ending with Raven. He says to her) Mam: Don't forget the plan,  
  
Rav: Don't worry, all but one is in my grasp, and he will surely fall soon.  
  
Mammoth sends her flying to avoid suspicion, and then he disappears as if he never was.  
  
All the Titans are back at the tower in the game room, discussing their pitiful failure in the last fight.  
  
Rob: Where did he get his new abilities?  
  
Rav: Nobody has ever bounced back my powers like that before. he is a powerful opponent.  
  
BB: I can't believe that oaf beat us!  
  
Rav: He did. I suggest we sleep on the matter before we act rash. and we should restore our energy.  
  
All the titans nod their head in agreement and head for bed. But before they fall asleep, Starfire is heard screaming throughout the halls. All members of the team go to check on her.  
  
Rob: Star! What's wrong?  
  
SF: My favorite animal made of fluff has disappeared! I left it on the cushion of sleeping, but now it is gone!  
  
Rob: Calm down! I'm sure it's here somewhere!  
  
Rav: You woke us up for this?  
  
SF: But is it not strange? First Robin's gaming video has disappeared and now my animal of fluff is gone too! Perhaps the tower is filled with Motellaganian Geeber Tabers!  
  
BB: Motel Geezer tables? Wha?  
  
SF: Evil creatures from Motellagania that steal one's possessions and never return them!  
  
BB: Ooookaaaaay then. I'm not missing anything. you Cyborg?  
  
Cy: No, I got everything right her. WHAT? Where's my lucky wrench! That was my favorite wrench! How could someone just walk off with it without me knowing about it?  
  
Rav: Calm down. These are just worldly possessions that mean little.  
  
Cy: CALM DOWN?! Easy for you to say calm down, you aren't missing anything.  
  
Rav: Yes, because I am neater than you are. I am sure you will find your possessions soon.  
  
Raven walks back to her room and the others just look at each other for a second. Then the accusations start.  
  
Cy: BB, did you lose my favorite wrench?  
  
BB: Wha? No! What would I want with your stupid wrench anyway?  
  
Cy: you always lose stuff.  
  
BB: Not always!  
  
SF: Robin, if I recall correctly, we were together the whole except for the morning, and I am sure I had my animal of fluff when I woke up this morning...  
  
Rob: And Beastboy was the 1st to leave the table giving him time to take the stuff.  
  
BB: What? What would I want with some lousy wrench and a stuffed animal? And you were missing Ninja Fury Showdown 17 when you woke up this morning! I couldn't have taken that!  
  
Rob: Last night, you went to bed before everyone else did. You may have snuck in then.  
  
BB (angered): Why would I take these things?! I have no use for them! And what about Raven? She didn't even come down to breakfast!  
  
Rob: You know as well as I do that she would never take those things.  
  
Cy: And she doesn't have a tendency to lose peoples stuff!  
  
BB: Well you're all wrong. I didn't take anything, and you know it!  
  
Beastboy storms off to his room while the others glance at each other and follow suit. Raven had heard the whole conversation and was ecstatic about the accusations. Now she wouldn't need to work as quickly, and the suspicion was off her. The Teen Titans wouldn't know what was happening to them until it was too late.  
  
Rav (muttering to herself): Soon, very soon, the Titans will feel my wrath  
  
Author's note: The more I think about, the more I'm convinced this will end up as a romance, but then again maybe not, depending on your point of view. Is it too predictable? I think some of you readers may already know what's going on. and if you don't, well I'm sure the next chapter will ease that trouble. I'm hoping to have it up tomorrow, if I'm not swamped with homework, and I'll definitely have it up tomorrow if there's a snowday. Gradually I'm making these chapters longer. Maybe someday I'll learn just how long I should make them, but until then, thanks for reading, even if this is short. 


	3. Did I hear something?

Author's note: I'm back! Actually I didn't go anywhere, but that's okay. The first reviewer complained that it was in script form, but personally I find that easier to read so I'm going to keep using it, okay? If it really bothers many people, I'll change it, but I'd rather not. Anyway, now for the story. (That still isn't funny *pout*) Ugh.why did I start in present tense? The world may never know.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and I have no idea why they made a fanfic site that makes you place this disclaimer on top of every chapter. (Or am I just a complete idiot? Wouldn't doubt it, wouldn't doubt it at all.)  
  
After all the accusations, Beastboy can not fall asleep. He decides to walk around, maybe even go outside for fresh air. What was with all the accusations anyway? He didn't take anything. Beastboy's mind starts to wander over the day, recalling what Cyborg had said about Raven, but that was before Cyborg had started acting all weird. Beastboy hears thumps coming from Raven's room. She was up? At this hour? Beastboy goes to check it out.  
  
Rav (while Beastboy creeps up to the door to hear inside): Meae Suus Animus.  
  
BB: What? Those aren't Raven's usual magic words. (In a moment of consciousness) Wait. all the stolen things! What if she learned a new spell, stole everyone's favorite possessions, and then cast a spell? What if that's what was wrong with Cyborg this morning?  
  
Beastboy is mentally putting this all together and then decided to go back to his room before Raven discovers him.  
  
BB (Thinking out loud in complete shock, now in his room): I don't understand. what's wrong with Raven? She would never hurt the group, would she? Snopsyche. could this be his fault? (Can't grasp the fact that Raven might try to manipulate everybody) Well, there's no way she's getting me under her spell! I'll protect all my stuff so she won't be able to get anything from me without me knowing!  
  
The night passes without anymore incidences, though Beastboy has a hard time sleeping from bad dreams. The next morning everybody but Beastboy heads for breakfast.  
  
Rob (Busily munching on real omelets): Hey, has anybody seen Beastboy this morning?  
  
Cy (Also eating omelets, though with bacon): That boy's locked up in his room.  
  
Raven is also at the table, drinking herbal tea as usual.  
  
Rav: How do you know he won't take anything else of ours?  
  
SF (Guess what? Also eating omelets!): I cannot believe that Beastboy would take any of our things.  
  
Rob (Has calmed down since yesterday): I know he likes pranks and is immature, forgetful, lazy, disrespectful.  
  
Rav: Go on.  
  
Rob: .But this still doesn't make sense, even for him!  
  
Rav: I am missing my book. I suggest we check his room out to see if there's anything of ours in there.  
  
Cy: I'll come, I want my wrench back.  
  
Meanwhile, Beastboy is in his room, wishing desperately that he had some breakfast. He is sitting down on his bed when he hears something.  
  
Mysterious voice: Warehouse.  
  
Beastboy jumps up searching for the source of the voice.  
  
BB: What? Who said that?  
  
Cyborg is now at the door and is knocking.  
  
BB: Who is it?  
  
Cy: Cyborg.  
  
BB: Go away! I didn't take anybody's stuff!  
  
Cy: I'm not saying you did! We just want to look around a bit.  
  
BB: Fine! Wait, We?  
  
Cy: Yeah, me and Raven.  
  
BB: Oh no, no way you're letting that witch in to my room!  
  
Rav: If you have nothing to hide, you shouldn't mind having 'that witch' in your room.  
  
Cy: Yeah BB, and if you don't let us in, this door's coming down.  
  
Beastboy grudgingly open the door to his comrades. They begin to inspect the place. Raven looks under the bed and pulls out a video game, a stuffed animal, a book, and a wrench. Cyborg looks over the stuff.  
  
Cy: My wrench! What were you doing with my wrench you little mongrel! And Super Ninja Fury 17, and Raven's book, and Star's stuffed animal!  
  
BB: Those were never in my room before! Raven must have brought them in!  
  
Rav: I did nothing of that sort!  
  
Cy: BB, I want an explanation! Though I must admit, when did you start reading?  
  
BB (Mad at the accusations and the joke): I'm telling you they were never there before! And I always could read!  
  
Cy (Also mad): The proof is right here. If you don't want to explain, then just leave and never come back!  
  
BB: Fine! Who needs enemies when your friends don't trust you!  
  
Beastboy leaves the tower and starts to walk the streets of the city. After he is gone, Raven goes into his room and picks up his favorite movie.  
  
Rav (after casting the spell): The spell is complete, just a matter of time now.  
  
Author's note: Yay!!! 3rd chapter done! I hope to finish this week. I know, I know, the story's short, but at least I will get my fanfic done in my lifetime! I hab a colb, and that means I may stay home tomorrow and finish! Yay! Thanks to all those still reading! I'm thinking this will have 5 chapters altogether, but maybe more. We'll just have to see. 


	4. one, two?

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews people! Oh, and since I've finally figured out that my author's note are probably getting on your nerves, I'll try to limit them to one per chapter. I don't need the author's notes becoming the story of my life. So there's no confusion, the mysterious voices just mean mysterious voices. They don't necessarily mean the same character says them. Another thing, 2 people said it isn't predictable! Yay! But this can also be bad, since my ending is kinda lame.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not the own the Teen Titans, but I doob own thib bad colb. *Achoo!*  
  
Beastboy is busy walking through the city while Raven is patiently waiting for her spell to finish taking hold. The other Teen Titans find nothing wrong with anything, though the fact that Beastboy had their stuff confuses them. Beastboy heads downtown and somehow manages to find himself in the business district.  
  
BB (Realizing where he is): Aww, great. Now where am I?  
  
Mysterious Voice (Its baaack!): Idiot.  
  
BB: Great, just great! Now I'm hearing things on top of everything else!  
  
Mysterious Voice: You idiot, just come to the stupid warehouse in downtown by the fish market!  
  
BB: What's up with the voices in my head and that warehouse?  
  
Mysterious Voice: Just come.  
  
The mysterious voice fades out and Beastboy starts to question his sanity. But in lack of anything better to do, he heads toward the warehouse when he suddenly comes to the realization that he doesn't have the slightest idea where anything in downtown is! He wishes Cyborg and his GPS were here to help him out, but then again Beastboy didn't really want to see any his friends again. Back at the tower.  
  
SF: Beastboy is no more?  
  
Cy: He's gonna be no more if I ever see him again.  
  
Rav: Calm down.  
  
Cy: Okay.  
  
Rob (glancing at Cy): Yeah, he's already gone, so anymore anger would be uncalled for.  
  
SF: For some reason, this. does not feel right.  
  
Rav: Why? He messed with our stuff for no reason, lied to us, and even denied it when we had proof.  
  
SF: You are right.  
  
Raven could barely suppress a smile. The spell was working on the others already, and Beastboy, with his easily manipulated mind, would come running back any minute she wanted just by asking him to.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Follow the smell of fish, idiot.  
  
BB: Who are you? And why do you keep calling me an idiot?  
  
Mysterious Voice: Can't tell you, and because you are.  
  
BB: I am not!  
  
Mysterious Voice: You are. I don't have time to argue with you right now.  
  
BB: Oh ya? Why's that?  
  
Mysterious Voice: Because She might hear.  
  
BB: Who's she?  
  
Mysterious Voice: That's the point idiot.  
  
BB: I can't believe I'm hearing voices and the only thing they have to say to me is that I'm an idiot!  
  
Mysterious Voice: Were you born stupid or did you just grow up that way?  
  
BB: What's with the insults?  
  
Mysterious Voice: You deserve it.  
  
BB: Do not!  
  
Mysterious voice: Never mind. Just come to the warehouse. Then all will be explained.  
  
BB: This better be good. (Realizing he's still lost) Wait, how do I get there?  
  
Mysterious Voice: Buy a map of the city at the newsstand across the street from here.  
  
BB: Oh.  
  
The mysterious voice fades out again. Back at the tower, Raven has just forg.er, found a letter. She finishes reading it, gasps, and goes to alert the other Teen Titans.  
  
Rav: Mammoth plans to steal the Beta Blaster tonight!  
  
Rob: WHAT? (Notices the letter) Let me see that letter!  
  
Robin gasps and hands it to Cyborg who read it aloud.  
  
Cy (Reading the letter): "Dear Titan Dweebs, that Beta Blaster's as good as mine, and with your puny powers, you'll never stop me!" The Beta Blaster. what could he want with it?  
  
SF: I am sorry to interrupt, but what is a Beta Blaster?  
  
Rob: It's a prototype gun designed to kill many people at once by messing with their DNA. If he had it. I'd hate to think of the massacre.  
  
SF (Gasps): We must stop him!  
  
Rav: It's at the Fingleheiman Lab just outside of the city. Maybe we can better safeguard it if we had it here at the tower.  
  
Rob: And he wouldn't know where it is! We should go get it!  
  
Rav: My thoughts exactly.  
  
Beastboy has the map and is looking it over. He is confused at the symbols and starts to wish he had paid more attention in geography class.  
  
Mysterious Voice: The symbol meaning are found in the map key, idiot.  
  
BB: Oh, hehe. I knew that.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Sure. Now see that line marked 45 Avenue?  
  
BB: Yeah?  
  
Mysterious Voice: See where Kady Street crosses it?  
  
BB: Yeah.  
  
Mysterious Voice: That's where the warehouse is.  
  
BB: And I care because.?  
  
Mysterious Voice: Because you'll never have a normal life again if you don't go there.  
  
BB: Umm. yeah.  
  
Still mad at the other titans, Beastboy decides to head to the warehouse. His train of thought: What's the worst that could happen? He arrives at the warehouse and notices that it is abandoned.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Wait.  
  
BB: Now what?  
  
Mysterious Voice: Turn into a rat or something and then come in.  
  
BB: Why?  
  
Mysterious Voice: Do I have to explain everything moron?  
  
BB: Great, now I'm an idiot, AND a moron?  
  
Mysterious Voice: They're synonymous, dimwit.  
  
BB: Oh. What does synonymous mean again?  
  
Mysterious Voice: If only I didn't have to get stuck with the dolt of the group. It means they mean the same thing! Now transform into something small and get me out of here!  
  
BB: I won't! I'm not a dolt and I'm not helping anyone who says I am!  
  
Mysterious Voice: You are SO lucky I can't move right now. Just get in here and you can go back to the tower without accusations.  
  
BB: Hey. you know about that?  
  
Mysterious Voice: Of course. I was trying to get help, what else did you expect me to do with my time?  
  
BB: Who are you?  
  
Mysterious Voice: GET-IN-TO-THE-STU-PID-WARE-HOUSE!  
  
BB: Okay, okay, you don't have to shout!  
  
Beastboy transforms into a rat and crawls under the door. He sees Mammoth at a table, eating hamburgers with pizza for backup.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Door to the left.  
  
Beastboy sees it and crawls under that door and hopes Mammoth doesn't see him. He changes back into a human and inspects the room.  
  
BB (In complete and utter shock): What? Wait, huh? If you're here. then who's that at Titan's Tower? 


	5. The end of Leviathan680's tale

Author's note: WOO! Chapter 5! I love being sick, it gives me so much free time! Alright, this may or may not be the last chapter, and if it is, maybe I'll start a series of one shot stories (topics anyone?) Review this story please! I need the opinions. ( Before I forget, Thanks for reading, and an extra special thanks to reviewers. The support makes me want to finish, and I can't remember too many stories of mine that I have finished.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans so don't sue me because my lawyer is probably better than yours is.  
  
Beastboy has finally made it to that darn warehouse. The sight he saw inside shocked him. In the back of the room was Raven, gagged and sitting down on the floor.  
  
BB: What?  
  
Real Raven (RR): Mmm mmm mmmmm! (And she doesn't sound happy about it either!)  
  
BB: Oh.  
  
RR (BB has removed the gag): I thought you'd never get the message.  
  
BB: What? I am so confused now.  
  
RR: Jinx showed up at the door when you went out 2 days ago. She sprayed something and now I can't move.  
  
BB: So who's back at the tower if you're here?  
  
RR: How slow are you? Jinx is back at the tower!  
  
BB: If you can't move, how come you can talk?  
  
RR: I don't know. We got to get back to the tower before Jinx's spell starts taking effect over everybody.  
  
BB: Whaddaya mean?  
  
RR: Jinx has learned some new spells, and by the look of things, she plans to test them out on the Teen Titans.  
  
BB: What do these spells do?  
  
RR: Obviously one of her new abilities is illusion making, otherwise you would have figured out she wasn't me, and manipulation.  
  
BB: Manipulation? Huh?  
  
RR: Never mind. Let's just get back to the tower.  
  
BB: What about big and mean out there?  
  
RR: .....  
  
BB: Even you don't know.  
  
RR: Well, I can't move, so you're going to have to get me out of here.  
  
BB: What?  
  
RR: Turn into a dog or something and distract him and I can levitate out of here.  
  
BB: You have got to be crazy! Go and mess with elephant guy over there with his new power? NO WAY!  
  
RR: Keep your voice down, will you? He's not the brightest but his hearing works just fine!  
  
BB (claps hand over mouth): Sorry. Hey, if you can levitate, why didn't you leave sooner?  
  
RR: The gag, Oh genius.  
  
BB: Oh. Yeah...  
  
RR: Get to it!  
  
BB: Oh, right!  
  
Beastboy transforms into a rat and crawls under the door and then back outside the warehouse. Then he shifts into a dog and starts barking very loudly.  
  
Mam: Stupid dog. (Goes to beat dog up)  
  
RR: He's gone! Azarath Metrion Zinthos...  
  
Raven leaves the warehouse, though not without bumping into things. (Hey, if you couldn't move your hands, you'd have a hard time flying gracefully too!) She meets Beastboy outside, far from the building. Unfortunately, Mammoth notices the misplaced objects and goes to check on Raven. When he finds she is gone, he quickly calls Jinx.  
  
Mam (To Jinx): The bird has flown the coup.  
  
Back to Raven and Beastboy, Beastboy is confused about the past day and inquires about it.  
  
BB: How did you talk to me?  
  
RR: Telepathy.  
  
BB: You can read peoples minds?  
  
RR: IF I really want to.  
  
BB: What? I never knew that before!  
  
RR: There's a lot you don't know about me.  
  
BB: How come you spoke to me?  
  
RR: Because when I woke up, you were the only one who wasn't already halfway under the spell.  
  
BB (Pretends to understand everything she is saying): Right. What now?  
  
RR: We stop them.  
  
BB: Them? Who?  
  
RR: Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.  
  
BB: Why?  
  
RR: Because Jinx's spell has them doing whatever she wants and we have to stop them before the spell completely takes over!  
  
Raven explains all this to Beastboy and then they head for the tower. However, unbeknownst to them, the other titans have already left the tower for the lab. They arrive at the tower and Beastboy finds the letter.  
  
BB: Hey Ray, look at this.  
  
The spell that prevented the movements of Raven's arms and legs was starting to where off. She took the letter and read it.  
  
RR: We have got to hurry to that lab!  
  
She grabs the confused Beastboy and heads toward the lab. There they see Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Jinx as Raven (JR). However, besides Jinx, none of them see the 2. Jinx leaves the other titans, who are negotiating with the lab owner about what to do with the gun.  
  
JR: (To Raven) So the bird broke free. (To Beastboy) I want you to get rid of this interference.  
  
BB (Is kind of goggled eyed): Yes, master.  
  
Beastboy transforms into a T-Rex and starts to attack Raven. Raven shields herself with her abilities.  
  
Robin notices what is going on outside. He alerts Starfire and Cyborg who stop negotiating with the lab owner and start fighting the spell by trying stopping the command to get the gun.  
  
RR: Beastboy! Stop! The spell is just a matter of wills! You don't want to hurt me and you want to save your friends, right? Fight the spell!  
  
JR: You know why I picked him last. He has a weak will and the spell will totally consume him before you can stop it.  
  
RR: Grrrr...  
  
Raven holds T-Rex boy back for a while, but eventually he breaks her shield.  
  
RR: Ah!  
  
JR: I can call him off if you just promise to serve me forever, like your friends have.  
  
RR (Levitating to get around quicker): They will NEVER serve you.  
  
Raven finally gets an opportunity for a good blast. She picks up some nearby cars and pummels Beastboy in the head who falls to the ground and shifts back into his human form.  
  
BB: Uhhh... What happened?  
  
RR: The spell was starting to take over completely. The mental jolt must have prevented it from winning.  
  
JR: Hmf. Well the others still do my bidding. Destroy both of them.  
  
Rob: I don't think so Jinx.  
  
JR: What? But the spell had you!  
  
Rob: It's like what Raven said. It's a battle of the wills, and our will is stronger.  
  
A short battle ensues where everyone attacks Jinx and then Mammoth who arrives a little later. However, without the spell messing with their minds, they defeat the duo, apologize to the lab owner for the trouble and head back to Titan's Tower.  
  
Rob: What I want to know is where the got there new powers.  
  
Cy: Yeah, there's no way that Mammoth is that much stronger without help from somebody.  
  
BB: Couldn't Jinx only cast hexes before?  
  
RR: Yes. She must have tapped into some ancient force; the spells were quite old.  
  
Rob: But the question is how.  
  
SF: Friends, we must celebrate! Raven is back with us, and no more evil villains are messing with our heads!  
  
Suddenly a large growl fills the room.  
  
BB: What was that?!  
  
RR: My stomach. (Everyone else falls over anime style) I haven't eaten in 2 days.  
  
Everybody goes and has dinner. Afterwards, Beastboy starts asking questions again.  
  
BB: How come they chose to replace you?  
  
RR: My drawn in personality. It made it easier for Jinx to work, and if they kept me under lock and key, I would eventually fall to the spell too.  
  
BB: Oh, I want to apologize to you Raven.  
  
RR: Why?  
  
BB: I started to actually believe Jinx was you... I didn't want to believe you would actually do those things, but I started to.  
  
RR: She made a pretty good look alike. You don't have to apologize. I need to apologize for calling you an idiot earlier. My temper was getting the better of me.  
  
BB: So I'm not an idiot?  
  
RR: No.  
  
BB (Starts dancing): YAY! Raven said I'm not an idiot!  
  
RR: The minute I said that, I knew I shouldn't have...  
  
Cy: You got to be careful what you say around that kid, Ray.  
  
RR (Smacks her face): I know, I know...  
  
Author's note: It finished! It's really finished! F-I-N-I-S-H-E-D! *Does happy dance* Okay, okay, I know I said one author's note per chapter, but this an exception because this is the last one. I started Sunday, finished Wednesday of the same week! Amazing! If people want to know more about Jinx's and Mammoth's new abilities, let me know and I'll write a fanfic about that, though I don't know myself... I'm sorry if you thought the ending was lame, but I enjoyed writing it, so all is well. And everyone gets the spell business, right? Jinx used a spell to get control of the teen titans, and if they had been under the spell any longer they would have never been able to fight it off. I hope to have my new story up some time later this week. I'm thinking it will be a series of short stories about the teen titans in a court of law and other matters. Yeah I know, BB isn't quite the way he should be, but he seemed like the one who would ask all those questions so, he did. Hope you enjoyed it! ( 


End file.
